secrets held tight
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: Standalone of Danny and June from Their Anger Hurts My Ears. background info and stuff you might not find out until later on in Their Anger Hurts My Ears.


Danny Jones brushed his curly hair out of his eyes, well mostly. He thought he saw the most beautiful girl, which he found out he did. She had slightly curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, slightly similar to his. He shot her a smile, which tried to say, 'Come here, babe,' but all she did was laugh, shook her head no, and then took a sip of her water.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Tom Fletcher asked his friend.

"Uh, nothing," Danny said turning his head towards Tom. Tom smiled, "That's a 'something nothing'."

"How can it be a 'something nothing' if it's nothing?" Danny asked confused.

"No, I mean it's a _something_ nothing. What's the _something_?"

"Who said I had something. I had nothing!" Danny said throwing his hands into the air. Tom sighed, "You're hard to work with Jones." Danny smirked, "Yeah I know," Then looked over his shoulder. The girl was gone and he hadn't even got her phone number or even her name.

"Dan do you want something to drink," Tom said making Danny look back towards him.

"Uh, I'll have just water," Danny said then looking around to see if he could find the girl. "Danny, are you serious? You usually go for beer."

"Yeah, I'm serious," Danny said. He smiled, "Hey Tom, I'll be right back." Danny slipped off the chair he was sitting on and slipped through the dance crowd until he found his mystery girl.

"Hey," He shouted over the loud music. The girl turned to him, "Hi."

"My name's Danny, what's yours?" Danny couldn't tell what's wrong. He would usually say a cheese-y pickup line, but his words stumbled out of his mouth before he could think of one.

The girl smiled, "June."

"June," Danny mouthed to himself and gave June a smile, "Would you like to dance?"

She gave a giggle, "That's why I'm on the dance floor."

"Oh, right," Danny whispered. Then Tom walked towards Danny, "Dan! We have to go! Someone already tried to take Harry home with them!"

Danny sighed, "Right now Tom?" Tom nodded. Danny sighed again and turned towards June, "May I have your phone number? I have to go."

June gave a small smile, "I don't like to give my phone number out," Danny frowned which made June giggle, "But I'll give it to you." She took his mobile phone out of his hand and typed in her phone number and handed it back.

* * *

Danny rubbed his eyes and looked around, he was surprised he could remember everything that happened last night. Danny slipped out of bed and walked downstairs to see Tom cooking breakfast. "Morning mate," Danny said sitting at the table looking at his friend.

"Morning," Tom said then turned around to Danny. "What? No aspirin?"

"No, my head doesn't hurt," Danny said.

"Well, uh, today we're going to be hanging out with Busted and a few other artists," Tom said as he stopped the fire on the oven and poured the eggs onto a plate. "There's going to be some sort of party that the record is throwing."

Danny reached across the table to get some eggs but Tom hit his hand. "Wait for Dougie and Harry."

* * *

Danny looked around the room once again. "You look like your looking for someone mate," James said looking at Danny. "Huh?"

"You've been looking around the room looking for someone," James said, "Well I'm pretty sure if I don't know them then they aren't coming. Drink?"

"Uh, water," Danny said.

"What's this?" Matthew said as he sat next to Danny, "Danny Jones doesn't want any beer at a party?"

"Should we be worried?" James said.

"Should we be scared?" Matthew replied.

"Who should we call?" James yelled.

"GHOST BUSTERS!" Matthew and James said setting their heads on the counter. Danny sighed and looked over his shoulder and smiled. There she was, he had a feeling she would be here. He slipped off his seat and walked over towards June. "Hey," He shouted over the loud music.

She turned around and laughed, "Hey!"

"Do you like to party or do you come here for the enjoyment of seeing m-your friends?" Danny said. He couldn't make a joke in front of her, shyness getting over Danny Jones? How is that possible?

June smiled, "Maybe I have some background info on you."

"Really?" Danny asked surprised. June laughed, "No!"

"Danny!" James yelled once he finally picked up his head from the counter and stumbled over to Danny. "I see you met June."

"You knew June?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah," James said wrapping his arm around Danny's shoulder for support, "June, why don't you tell him?"

"Is that because the fact that your about to pass out or the fact that your to lazy to tell," June said crossing her arms. "Woah," Danny said as James almost fell and sighed, "He passed out." June laughed.

"Well," She said looking around then tiptoed and leaned close to Danny's ear and whispered, "Sperm Donator," then looked at the ground. Danny looked at her, "Seriously?" June nodded. Danny laughed, "Well I guess I can't asked you to go out for coffee can we?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, Benjamin is already been born, he's at least a month old now." "Oh," Danny said and smiled at her, "Do you want to go out for coffee?" She laughed and nodded.

* * *

**Years later**

"James, I have a problem," June whispered into the phone as she played with her wedding ring.

"Can't you tell Danny or tell me in, well lets see, _nine hours_ at lunch!" James snapped back into the phone.

"Jimmy, I can't," June whispered as tears fell down off her cheeks, "Can you donate another sperm?"

"What so I could take another kid in?" James snapped back quietly, noticing if he snapped back louder he would wake up Benjamin.

"James, I don't think it's going to work with me and Danny," June said wiping her tears off her cheeks, "Plus, this one I'll promise to take care of."

James sighed, "Okay I will."

"Thank you James."

"Your welcome, now get some sleep."

"Night James."

"Night June."

* * *

James sat next to June while she laid in the hospital bed with two babies in her arms and tears running down her face. "June, I'm sorry that Danny couldn't be here. You have to hate the tours," James said.

"James, I don't think we could handle both babies," June whispered looking down at the two boys, "With Danny on tour and me working at the record studio, I can't handle it."

James looked up at June and gave a small smile, "I'll take one, but you have to name him." June smiled, "Really James?"

"Yeah, since one of them is really mine," James said.

"Here," June said handing James one of the boys, "He's yours. His name is," June paused for a second, "Aidan James Bourne." James smiled, "That is a beautiful name."

* * *

**Once again years later**

"Danny come on," June said pulling on Danny. Danny laughed, "You love to do this don't you?" She stopped and leaned close to Danny's face and whispered, "You bet I do," then she kissed his lips then grabbed his hand, "Now hurry!"

"Wait a sec. June, I need to tie my shoe!" Danny said letting go of June's hand as he kneeled down on one knee and started to tie his shoe. "Come on Dan-" _SCREEECH! _Danny looked up but he couldn't do anything unless he was faster than light.

_CRASH! _"JUNE!" Danny yelled as he ran towards June's body in the middle of the street and picked her up, "No, June. Don't do this to me," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her body.

June's mouth moved slightly, making the words, 'Danny I love you,' then her eyes closed. Danny had tears running down his face, "June no," He whispered as an ambulance came.

* * *

"Dan, are you okay?" James said as he sat next to Danny in the waiting room. Danny shook his head, "I'm not okay James, I'm not. How am I going to tell Trevor?"

James looked down at the ground then back up at Danny, "Dan, I need to tell you something."

"What's that James?" Danny said wiping tears off his cheeks. _"This isn't the best time to tell him about Aidan's partway his son, he still thinks I had a love affair with a random girl."_

"June really loved you Danny," James said as he wrapped his arm around Danny. Danny shook his head, "She's not de-"

"Mr. Jones," A nurse said as she came through the doors. Danny stood up and walked out the door with the nurse. Danny came back and sat next to James full of tears. "Oh Dan," James said and wrapped his arms around Danny for comfort.

"She won't get to see Trevor grow," Danny whispered. James shook his head, "She will Danny, just not here."


End file.
